In the late 1960s and 1980s, the pharmaceutists of West Germany with H. wagner as representative extracted the active ingredient from the fruit of the Silybummarianum, which is named as silymarin, a new class of flavonoid having a C-9 substituents, i.e., a flavonoid lignans condensed with a dihydroflavonol and a phenylpropanoid derivative. Silybin(silibinin) is one of the main components of silymarin. Pharmacological and toxicological studies have shown that silybin has the effects of protecting and stabilizing the hepatocyte membrane, promoting the recovery of hepatocyte and improving the liver function. Silybin has different levels of protection and treatment effects on various types of hepatic injury caused by hepatic poisons such as carbon tetrachloride, thioacetamide, hydroxycholine, phalloidine, mucronatine, etc. And silybin can be used for treating acute and chronic hepatitis, early hepatocirrhosis, fatty liver, toxic or drug-induced hepatopathy.
The silybin is poor in water solubility and common, organic solvents, resulting in low bioavailability and thereby affecting the clinical efficacy. To improve the bioavilability thereof, domestic and external pharmacy workers have made substantial amounts of work. The measures to improve the absorption of poorly soluble drugs are typically superfine grinding, salinization, and the addition of cosolvent, etc. In recent years, the studies have shown that the dissolution and bioavailability are greatly improved by the methods of formulating into cyclodextrin inclusion compound, solid dispersion, synthetic phospholipid complex and formulating into different dosage forms.
From the perspective of solid preparation, the phospholipid complex is a more specific solid dispersion, which has a fixed melting point, is a molecular compound (complex) whose chemical nature is more stable and different from the compound of drug and phospholipid, such compounds varies with the types of phospholipid and ratios of drug to phospholipid, and a phospholipid molecule can be bound with a different number of drug molecules. Deduced from the spectroscopy characteristics of the complex, the drug has a strong interaction with the polar groups of the phospholipid, which inhibits the free rotation of the single chains in the molecule, whereas the two long fatty acid chains of the phospholipid do not participate in the complex reaction and are free to shift and wrap the polar portions of the phospholipid to form a lipophilic surface, so that the complex shows strong lipid solubility. The complex changes the physiochemical properties of drug, and thus increases the lipid solubility of the drugs and reduces the water solubility of the drugs, and promotes the combination of drug molecules and cell membranes to improve the absorption and increases the bioavailability of tire drag.
Pu'er tea is a unique and famous tea in Yunnan province. The locality has moderate climate, abundant rainfall and is mist-shrouded. Pu'er tea is divided into two series by Yunan big leaf species sun-dry tea mid reprocessing thereof: the unzymic Pu'er tea by directly re-processing into the finished product and the enzymic Pu'er tea by re-processing after the artificial accelerated fermentation, and the patterns of which are divided into loose tea and compressed tea; natural aging process is also persistently carried out after the finished products, with the unique qualities gets better.
Pu'er tea is the only post-fermented tea, and substances harmful to the human body such as theophylline, tea polyphenols are degraded in the long process of fermentation, so the product is mild, does not stimulate the body, and also can promote metabolism, accelerate the digestion and transformation of fats and toxins in the body. For the problems of obesity and three-hypes which are puzzling urbanites, Pu'er tea can play a good mitigation effect, such as expelling of toxin, nourishing the stomach, anti-inflammatory, reducing the cholesterol, off lipid and removing grease, cosmetic slimming. Modern technologies show that Pu'er tea can improve insulin resistance, regulate levels of blood lipid and leptin, etc., and cart block the fat accumulation of hepatic parenchymal cell caused by insulin resistance to some extent.
Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is a metabolic stress-induced hepatic injury that is closely related to insulin resistance and genetic susceptibility, the pathological changes of which are similar to alcoholic fatty liver disease. NAFLD is a clinicopathological syndrome characterized by steatosis and fat storage of hepatocytes in the hepatic lobule but without history of alcohol abuse. NAFLD shows different degrees of hepatic lesion, from simple fatty liver without any inflammation to severe inflammatory response of severe fibrosis and even cirrhosis, mainly includes 3 types: simple fatty liver, steatohepatitis, fatty cirrhosis.
Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease treatment:
1. Prevention of protopathies or associated risk factors.
2. Basal treatment: developing a reasonable energy intake and diet adjustment, taking moderate aerobic exercises, correcting bad lifestyles and behaviors.
3. Avoiding aggravating hepatic injury: preventing a sharp decline in weight, drug abuse and other factors that may induce exacerbation of hepatopathy.
4. Weight loss: requiring all NAFLD patients who are overweight, and have visceral obesity and rapid weight gain is the short term to change the lifestyles to control weight and reduce waist circumference. Basal treatment for 6 months, weight loss <0.45 kg per month, or body mass index (BMI) >27 kg/m2 combined with blood lipid, blood glucose, blood pressure and other indicators of more than two abnormalities may consider adding sibutramine or orlistat and other obesity drugs, weight loss per week should not exceed 1.2 Kg (children do not exceed 0.5 Kg per week); BMI >40 kg/m2 or BMI >35 kg/m2 combined with sleep apnea syndrome and other obesity-related diseases, may consider the proximal end gastric bypass procedures to lose weight (II-1, II-2, II-3, III).
5. Insulin sensitizer: combined with type 2 diabetes, impaired glucose tolerance, fasting plasma glucose and visceral obesity, may consider the application of metformin and thiazolidinediones in order to improve insulin resistance and control of blood glucose (II-1, II-2, II-3).
6. Hypolipidemic agents: dyslipidemia, with basal treatment and (or) application of weight loss and hypoglycemic drugs for more than 3-6 months, is still mixed with hyperlipidemia or hyperlipidemia, combined with more than 2 risk factors, should consider adding the use of fibrates, statins or protocol and other hypolipidemic drugs (II-1, II-2, II-3).
7. Drags for hepatopathy; NAFLD associated with hepatic dysfunction, metabolic syndrome, 3-6 months after basal treatment remains ineffective, and liver biopsy shows NASH and chronic progression of the course of the disease, the drug auxiliary treatment for hepatopathy can be used with antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, anti-fibrosis, and related drugs (II-1, II-2, II-3, III) such as polyene phosphatidylcholine, vitamin E, silymarin and ursodeoxycholic acid can be rationally chosen according to drug performance, disease activity and stage of the disease, but multi-drags should not be applied simultaneously.
8. Liver transplantation: mainly for NASH-related end-stage hepatopathy and some cryptogenic J hepatocirrhosis, and the metabolic condition (III) should be screened before liver transplantation. BMI >40 kg/m2 is contraindication to liver transplantation (III).
The above treatments have not been used by being mixed together, such as a combination of hypoglycemic and hepatopathy drugs, or a combination of lipid-lowering and hepatopathy drugs. Therefore, the search for a pharmaceutical with a variety of health-promoting functions cannot wait.